Morby Drabble - Omelettes
by SitaIdeo
Summary: Rigby's failed attempt at making breakfast has him frustrated and wanting company. What will happen when he calls one of his friends over to eat? (Boy/Boy warning. Humanized versions. Some slight sexual content.)


Morby Drabble - Omelettes

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic posted on this site. It's also my first Morby/Regular Show fic, so I apologize for any OOC-ness. Also, for the story, Rigby is living with Don because I'm unimaginative and felt like adding him into the story. But yeah. I also would like to apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors you might encounter. (That, and I had some technical difficulties typing this, so it might be a bit messed up and possibly out of order. I tried fixing everything, but I still may have missed something.) With that being said, please, enjoy!**

Rigby stared at the monstrosity that was smoking in the pan. "M-maybe I can turn it into scrambled eggs..." He muttered hopefully to nobody but himself. He tried to mix it around with the spatula, but parts of it were stuck, and something akin to charcoal was in the food also. It was unable to be saved. Rigby turned off the heat to the stove, and dumped his attempt at making breakfast into the garbage. He groaned loudly whilst tossing the pan into the sink. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the contacts before dialing a number.  
>"Hello?" The questioning voice on the other line asked.<br>"Hey Eileen, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the coffee shop with me for some breakfast."  
>"Oh no... Sorry Rigby, I was about to go on a date with Margret. I'm sure you can find someone else to go with, though."<br>"Yeah, that's fine... Bye Eileen." He hung up before she could reply. "Fine. I didn't want to go with you anyways." He 'hmphed' a little bit before looking at his contacts again. Clicking his tongue, Rigby stared down at the phone in thought. 'Mordecai...' He shook his head a little before dialing the contact. He listened to the ringing for a bit before Mordecai's voice was heard.  
>"Rigby, what's up, dude?"<br>"Will you meet me at the coffee shop for breakfast?" Mordecai groaned loudly.  
>"Dude, you know you can't get a healthy breakfast from there. I'll be at your place in fifteen to twenty minutes."<br>"For the coffee shop?" Rigby asked weakly. More groaning.  
>"No dude." There was a loud beep, and the line went dead. Rigby frowned at the phone and furrowed his brow. 'Rude.' He rubbed his eyes, smearing the forgotten eyeliner. He decided to lay on the couch and watch cartoons while he waited for Mordecai to come over. He laid down and turned the T.v. on. He felt his eyes beginning to droop. 'If I close my eyes for a couple seconds, it won't hurt.' He closed his eyes and waited.<p>

Rigby forced his eyes open. The scent of slightly burning butter hit his nostrils. 'Wait, butter?' He made to get up, but stopped, for his limbs were entangled in a thick red blanket. Rigby didn't remember getting this out. To be honest, he didn't even recall owning it. He heard the loud, swift chops of a knife. He paused, a dawning realization slowly overtaking him. "Shit." 'I fell asleep, and Mordecai's already here.' He got up and slowly walked into the kitchen, not wanting to disturb his friend. Rigby turned and his breath hitched. Ohgod. Mordecai was shirtless, and was wearing the frilly apron he'd gotten from Margret for white elephant. Rigby turned away quickly and chewed his lip. He knew his face was a little too warm.  
>"Hey, Rigby, can you get the tomatoes for me?" Mordecai paused for a bit before chuckling. "Oh, sorry, they're in the grocery bag on the table." Rigby just took the whole and put it off to the side of the cuttingboard. Mordecai smiled and continued cutting. Rigby watched as Mordecai cut the vegetables with expert skill.<br>"Holy shit, dude! Where'd you learn to do that?" Mordecai chuckled softly.  
>"I took classes back when I was trying to impress Margret. That was a bunch of wasted time, though."<br>"Yeah, I couldn't believe she was actually gay."  
>"Me either. More power to her, though. Nothing wrong with that."<br>"Nope." Suddenly, Rigby realized what Mordecai was cooking. He groaned loudly. "Omelettes? Dude, why?" Mordecai's gaze was questioning.  
>"What's wrong with omelettes?"<br>"Look in the trash and you'll know." Mordecai looked at Rigby in slight confusion and surprise before his face twisted in suppressed mirth. Rigby felt his lip twitch. "Dude, don't even bother holding it in. It's fucking obvious you're laughing at my hardships!" Mordecai had to place the knife down and lean on the counter for support. He was unable to hold back his laughter for any longer.  
>"I-I'm sorry, dude... b-but... oh god, di-did you call Don for the recipe?" He released air through his making a 'pfft' sound. "You did. You fucking did, I can see it on your face!" Rigby blushed darkly and frowned.<br>"Stop talking!" Mordecai smiled, calming down, and went back to chopping cilantro. He stopped abruptly, and dashed for the pan on the burner. He reduced the heat to the lowest it could go and stirred the contents.  
>"Shit, I think I might have burned it a bit..." He frowned slightly, but shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well." Rigby looked curiously into the pan, seeing caramel colored cubes.<br>"Dude, what is that?"  
>"Hm? Oh, it's just caramelized onions."<br>"Oh." Rigby felt his stomach growl at the scent wafting from the cooking food. Mordecai heard and laughed lightly.  
>"I guess I should hurry up, hm?" He quickly began cracking eggs and whisking them with a fork. He dumped the onions into the eggs and poured a generous amount into the pan. He tossed in many of the vegetables he'd been slicing previously into it, and even sprinkled some cheese while he waited for the heat to do its work. When the underside was firm enough, he flipped it over , and waited for it to mold together. Once he had decided it was done cooking, he handed the plate he'd put it on to Rigby. "Go sit down and eat, Rigby."<br>"Okay." Rigby sat down, but decided to wait for Mordecai to finish cooking his so they could eat together. Just as Mordecai finished putting the ingredients in, he realized something was off. It was the lack of silverware clanking against the dish. He questioningly glanced back at Rigby who was patiently waiting for him. 'Cute...'  
>"You know you don't have to wait for me."<br>"Yeah, I know." Mordecai realized Rigby was going to wait either way, so he just continued cooking.  
>Mordecai soon finished and joined Rigby at the table. "Well, let's eat!" Rigby exclaimed before jamming a forkful in his mouth. "Holy shit, dude! This is great!" Rigby abandoned the fork, and picked up the rest of the omelette with his hands. Mordecai sighed, but he expected no less of Rigby.<br>"Thanks." Mordecai put his fork back, and decided to just use Rigby's fork. 'No use wasting dishes.' Rigby noticed and blushed darkly when Mordecai took a bite.  
>"What?" Rigby blinked. 'Shit.'<br>"N-nothing. Nothing at all!" Rigby was feeling a bit frantic.  
>"Wha? Bu..." Mordecai trailed off, and dropped the fork. He covered his mouth and looked away shyly. He hoped his blush wasn't noticeable. "Shit... s-sorry Rigby... I-I wasn't thinking-"<br>"It's fine... just continue eating." Mordecai nodded and got up to get a new fork. Rigby grabbed his arm to stop him. "Ah, don't!" Mordecai's eyes widened.  
>"R-Rigby..." Rigby blushed and rubbed his arm nervously. 'Shit, I'm caught.' Mordecai sat back down and continued eating; silently watching Rigby for any other reactions. Everything seemed calm now.<br>The two finished eating and began clean up. Mordecai noticed that Rigby had some grease on his face. He made to wipe it off with his thumb. Rigby looked up at him with a questioning expression. "Y-you.. had some, uhm, g-grease... on your face." Mordecai knew he was blushing hard, and it took a lot of self control to keep his voice from going up an octave. He gazed into Rigby's brilliant amber eyes, and felt himself inching closer. 'Rigby isn't pulling away, and I don't think I'll have a chance like this again... I've got to do it!' Mordecai's lips met Rigby's rough ones.  
>Rigby tensed up in shock, and felt his eyes widening. He pulled away quickly. Calming himself, Rigby panted lightly. He averted his eyes from Mordecai's piercing blue ones. His face felt like it was on fire.<br>"Sh-shit." Rigby whispered quietly to himself. Mordecai's face shifted from surprise to embarrassment in an instant. Rigby felt his heart race at that bashful expression.  
>"R-Rigby, I-I... I'm sorry, I.. I just.. fuck. I-"<br>"Mordecai-"  
>"I-I.. didn't-"<br>"Mordecai!" Mordecai flinched slightly at the volume of Rigby's voice and blushed darkly. 'At least he shut up.' Rigby mustered up his courage and gave Mordecai a slight peck on the cheek. He chuckled at the other's expression. "It's okay." Mordecai looked at Rigby with unease.  
>"Th-then you w-wouldn't mind if I... uhm..." Mordecai trailed off and worried his lip through his teeth. "...k-kissed you mo-ore?" Rigby smiled widely. He'd only dreamed about this moment, now it was actually happening.<br>"N-not at all." Mordecai's face lit up like a candle. He swiftly pulled Rigby closer to him, and looked into his eyes. He smiled seductively.  
>"Great." His voice was husky and rough, and Rigby noticed that his eyes were darker than normal. 'Damn his confidence is back.' Rigby kissed Mordecai for a few moments before they pulled away.<br>"W-want to move to the couch?" Rigby panted lightly. Mordecai smirked down at him, then picked him up, carrying to their destination. He laid down, his head settled upon the arm-rest, and he positioned Rigby comfortably on his stomach.  
>"Rigby..." Mordecai stared into those sparkling orbs before bringing Rigby down by collar of his shirt and capturing his lips. He pulled away and looked at Rigby in earnest. "Hey, Rigby, will you date me?"<br>Well, duh. You'd better be my fucking boyfriend after kissing me like that, or I swear to god I probably would've killed you Mordo." Rigby smiled jokingly as Mordecai lightly punched his shoulder.  
>Unless I kill'd you first, dude." He smiled and was about to kiss Rigby again, when the room was filled with the sounds of an awesome guitar solo. "Dude, your phone."<br>"Yeah, yeah. I know." Rigby, feeling a little irritated at the interruption, pulled his phone out of his pocket. He sighed in annoyance at the smiling face of his younger brother. He hit ignore and shut off his phone. He tossed it on the coffee table before turning his attention back to Mordecai.  
>"Who was it?"<br>"Don." Rigby stated simply before going back to kissing his boyfriend. Mordecai smiled into the kiss. 'He was probably making sure he didn't burn the house down.' Deciding to take it a little further, Mordecai nibbled Rigby's bottom lip, a silent plea for entrance. Rigby opened his mouth slightly and moaned at the feeling of the other's tongue snaking around his own. After more sucking, moaning, and exploring, the two finally separated. A string of saliva connected their mouths. Breath intermingling, they panted before kissing once more. Mordecai was enraptured by the hot wet cavern that his tongue was currently mapping every inch of. Rigby's scent and taste were intoxicating. He sucked on Rigby's tongue as he slid his hands up the dark brown tank top the other was wearing. His hands roamed up and down the lightly toned muscles, unwilling to let a single millimeter go untouched.  
>Rigby was a mess. He was writhing and moaning like crazy. He felt really hot and the burning trails of Mordecai's fingers over his chest were driving him insane. He pulled away from Mordecai's mouth sharply and mewled as a hand brushed up against one of his nipples. Mordecai smirked up at him darkly. "You like that, huh?" He rubbed up against it again, and grinned as Rigby winced and bit back a moan. "Off."<br>"Ah.. wha?" Mordecai removed his hands and rested them on Rigby's hips.  
>"Take off your shirt. I want to see you real bad." Rigby blushed an averted his eyes, turning his head to the side.<br>"O-okay..." He bit his bottom lip and gripped the hem of his tank top. He sucked in a breath and slowly removed the garment, discarding it on the floor. He turned back to Mordecai. "Y-your turn." Mordecai smiled, sliding Rigby down to his lap so he could sit up. He gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
>"I know." He tugged on one of the strands tying the apron near his back, and lifted the one on the back of his neck off his head. He threw it on the floor before looking over Rigby once more. He grabbed the sides of his face and brought them in for a kiss, leaning down slowly and bringing Rigby down with him. Their hands traveled over one another rapidly.<br>Mordecai pulled away from Rigby who whined softly in protest. He smirked lightly before kissing the tan skin at the crook of Rigby's neck. He hesitantly licked and nipped at it, eliciting a soft moan from the other. Satisfied with the reaction, Mordecai began licking, sucking, and biting at the smooth skin with reckless abandon. His boyfriend twitched and moaned loudly. "Ah! M-Mord-decaaai... Fuck.." Mordecai gave Rigby a quick kiss before ravishing his neck once more. He gripped the other's hips tightly before bringing them down and grinding on him. hard. He bit down on Rigby's neck to hold back any sounds he might've tried to make. Eyes widening, Rigby gasped in pleasure.  
>"Ah! Fuck, Mordecai." Rigby hissed out. Mordecai kissed him affectionately.<br>"Mhm, I love you, Rigby."  
>"I-I... I love you too, Mordecai." Mordecai smiled and gently kissed Rigby, before returning to their previous routine. He slid his tongue down to Rigby's chest and began sucking on one of the pink buds. Rigby squirmed and groaned, some spittle falling out of his mouth. 'Oh, fuck.' He began to softly grind on the lighter boy. Mordecai bit down and a growl sounded from his throat.<br>"R-Rigby... ah!"  
>"M-Mordecaiiii. I-I... ah, I need you." Mordecai thrust his hips up and forced Rigby down. "Nhngh... ah-ah!"<br>"Y-you're le-eaking, Rigby... mmh." He looked at the slightly dark spot on the front of Rigby's pajama bottoms. It was also very hard not to notice the tent that was there as well. Mordecai slid his fingers under the waistband of the clothing, and forcibly snapped it back, causing Rigby to jolt forward. He grinned to himself before bringing the brunet down and recapturing his lips.  
>Unbeknownst to them, a clicking had sounded throughout the room, signaling the door was now unlocked. It opened and a tall, sturdy man in a brown and black pinstripe suit walked in. "Hey, Rigbone!" He called loudly. The two on the couch froze and felt their blood run cold. Mordecai's wide eyes glanced into Rigby's. Rigby swallowed thickly as they both looked up at the intruder. A loud thud was heard as the man's bag slipped out of his hands. His eyes were wide with surprise.<br>"D-Don!" Rigby choked, forcing the words out of his throat. Don blinked, then again as he stared at the two, mouth agape. They remained staring at each other like that for awhile before Mordecai cleared his throat awkwardly, breaking the silence. Don blushed lightly before smiling, doing his best to act normal and evade the current situation they were in.  
>"I'd give you two some sugar, but you seem a bit busy." He loosened his tie nervously. "Well, I'm going to eat something and finish today's work in my room once I've finished." He strolled into the kitchen and heard Mordecai and Rigby get off the couch.<br>"W-well... Mordecai and I were just about to go play some, uh, video games in my room, so yeah..."  
>"Have fun you two." He was about to leave them alone, but he remembered something. "Oh, and guys?" They turned back to see Don tossing off his tie and taking off his button up, to have only a dark tank top remain. "Can you turn the AC up? The thermostat is next to your room, Rigby, so it won't be out of your way."<br>"Okay, Don." Mordecai answered quickly, hoping for the conversation to be over with 'cause the throbbing pain in his pants was becoming a bit too much to handle. They took a few steps, but were stopped once more.  
>"Sorry, one more thing." They turned, Rigby's expression irritated, and Mordecai's one of discomfort and confusion. "If you'd like to borrow some special... tools, just stop by and ask." Don smiled, his darkened eyes glinting mischievously. "I promise it'll be worth it." He chuckled at their deep red faces, and watched as his big brother and close friend scurried off. He sighed and shook his head. "Video games, eh? Oh, big bro, what am I going to do with you?" He plopped down in the wooden dining chair and rubbed his eyes, smudging his dark brown eyeliner, something he and Rigby seemed to have a knack for. Sighing once again, Don rested his head on his palm, and looked out at the mess laid out before him. "I swear, they're older than me, but sometimes I feel like their adoptive mother."<br>Just as Don was about to contemplate what he wanted to eat for a late breakfast, he began to hear some muffled... noises. He blushed darkly and clenched knowing exactly what they were doing behind closed doors. He couldn't help but feel like he was intruding on their privacy. "Y-you know what? I think I'll just.. go get some work done..." He practically jumped out of his chair, grabbed his laptop bag by the door, and made a wild dash for the master bedroom. Don slammed the door and leaped for the bed, sighing as he hit the plush blankets and pillows. He latched onto the headphones on the nightstand, quickly selecting the most distracting playlist he had. He decided that he deserved a nap. 'I don't have much work... I could probably get it done in two hours tops. Plus it's too... hectic at the moment.' He slowly kicked off his shoes, and rolled over on his stomach. Groaning, Don buried his face in a pillow and gently shut his eyes. Today was going to be a long, awkward day.


End file.
